Spencer's little fairy
by Melhb
Summary: Spencer tries something new and meets someone very special. But is it real, what he sees?


A little one shot, just came into my head after watching "Moulin Rouge" on a Saturday night. And I love that little green fairy!

I do not own criminal minds or Moulin Rouge!

* * *

Spencer came back from his birthday party, he didn't want one, but his friends and teammates heard that every year and they didn't care, 'cause they knew that their little genius would be happy during the party. Emily was so gentle to drive him home.

"Should I help you to carry all the presents and flowers in your apartment?"

"It would be very nice, thanks."

Emily took all the flowers and smaller presents, when she followed Reid in the elevator. He lived on the fourth floor. As he wanted to unlock the door, his neighbor Susan came out of her apartment.

"Hi Spencer, happy birthday."

He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, hi..."

"I accepted a package for you. I think, it's another present. I know, that you often come so late, that you didn't make it to the parcel station in due time."

"Umh, yes, thank you. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

Spencer took the package from Susan, who went back into her apartment.

"Wonderful, she will tell the whole house, that I have a girlfriend. She can't live without gossip," Spencer said dumpish.

"Really? That's bad, but I have a neighbor like that too. She knows exactly the time, when I come home."

"Come in, you must excuse, it's a bit messy at the moment, I searched one book and..."

"Messy? Reid, I would be lucky if my apartment would be so neat as yours. And it's exactly what I expected, so many books, old furniture."

"You thought about my apartment?"

"No need to blush, Reid. I mean, we all spend so much time together, and we've seen Penelopes apartment, and it's normal to imagine how the flat of a friend looks like. By the way where should I put the presents?"

"Oh, sorry, on the table."

Spencer took the flowers from Emily and brought them into the kitchen to put them into a vase.

"Take a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Not yet, thank you. What do you think, what is in the other package?"

Spencer came back from the kitchen.

"Are you so curious?"

"Hey, I'm a woman and a profiler, so don't ask me questions like that."

Spencer look on the package.

"It's from Ethan."

"Your old friend from New Orleans?"

"Yes, we were phoning last week."

"And how is he?"

"He's fine, he said, when he has time, he comes over to visit me."

"You're not looking very thrilled."

"Sometimes I think, it isn't good to be reminded of my past. Oh, that's typical for him."

"What is it?"

"A bottle of absinthe with the original absinth glasses and spoons."

"Absinthe? What is it?"

"It's a hard liquor made out of vermouth, anise and fennel. Very popular in the second half of the 19th century and in the early 20th century. It was forbidden in 1915 due to thujon which is a part of the essential oil of vermouth. People thought that the consume of absinthe made people crazy, ill and that they would die, but you have to drink so much of that to freak out that you die on a alcoholic intoxication before."

"So he send you something that is illegal?"

"No, it's not illegal anymore, it's allowed again, but with only small doses of thujon or nothing, and this absinthe here has 60 percent of alcohol and the maximum content of 35 mg thujon."

"Sounds heavy, ever tried that?"

"No, first time, do you want one?"

"Okay, how do we drink that?"

"Very easy. We have absinthe in the glass, you lay the spoon on the glass with a sugar cube and then you let water dribble over the sugar cube, and that's all."

Emily sat on the couch, just watching very interested how Spencer prepared the two glasses.

"How do you know about that?"

"I..."

"Oh, say nothing, you read a lot."

After a few glasses absinthe Spencer wondered where Emily was. He was astonished as he glanced over to his window. A little green thing flew into his living room and took place on the table. Spencer thought, it was an insect and grabbed one newspaper to kill it.

"Hey, stop, are you nuts?"

Spencer wasn't sure who was talking there, but in the moment, he felt disturbed by that insect, but he couldn't catch it.

"Just stop, you idiot!"

This little insect flew up to his face, and Spencer could see that it was a little green fairy, which looked very similar to Emily.

Okay, I must be crazy, fairies doesn't exist. I drank too much, that's not real.

"Hey, I don't know what you think, you're doing, but I'm not a midge."

"I lost my mind, I see little fairies."

"Fairies? I'm alone here. I'm just the little green fairy."

"And now do I have three wishes?"

"What? I'm not the good fairy from Cinderella. I don't make coaches out of pumpkins."

"Fairies don't exist."

"But I'm here, Spencer."

"You know my name?"

"You'd be surprised how much I know."

The little fairy flew through his living room, she took a look on some spines of books.

"You read a lot?"

"Umh, yes, I do, but not about fairies."

"Oh my god, I thought, we were over that part."

"Am I going crazy?"

"No, except you want me or someone else to cut your ear off. So sad what happened to van Gogh. You look very terrified, your first time with absinthe?"

"Umh, yes, I mean,..., I never..."

"Oh, poor honey, no need to blush and stutter."

"I never drink again."

"It is so bad, that I'm here," the little fairy asked while she showed a little tap dance on the table.

"Will you go away?"

"Maybe..., but when I like your place, I can stay here."

The fairy started to fly through Spencer's apartment, it was hard for him to follow her, 'cause she was really fast. She finally stopped in this bedroom and laid on his bed.

"Wow, do you or your girlfriend need so much space that you're having such a large bed?"

"What? I don't have a girlfriend and I think it's none of your business, you came here uninvited and you're asking me questions about my private life."

"I'm sorry, but it's very comfortable, I could sleep here."

"You won't sleep here, please get out of my bed."

The fairy stopped in front of a mirror.

"Wow, I see myself not very often in a mirror. I look really pretty, don't you think?"

"Umh, ..., for a fairy, ..., I mean..."

"Pffffhhh, men."

She seemed very annoyed as she passed him flying again into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you..., what's your name? You didn't mention."

"I don't got one, only the green fairy, no one ever gave me a name, I mean, all the people who see me are drunk. They don't think about giving me a name. Maybe you could give me a name."

"Let me think, Elizabeth?"

"No, sounds stupid."

"Catherine?"

"No, are you kidding me?"

"Molly?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell? You must have lost your mind. Tinkerbell? Like this little bitch from Peter Pan or the dumb dog from Paris Hilton? Tinkerbell?"

The little fairy threw grabbed some peanuts and threw them after Spencer.

"Hey, stop, I'm just trying to help you."

"You call that help? Giving me so awful names?"

"I'm sorry. What is with Titania?"

"Hmm, sounds better."

"She's a fairy in a play from Shakespeare."

"That's great. So, now I'm Titania."

Spencer sat again on his couch. Titania flew over to him and took a seat on this shoulder.

"Thank you. No one ever did this."

"It's okay."

Spencer talked the next two hours with Titania, while he drank some more absinthe. She was very nice and he liked it that she looked like Emily.

"You told me that you're single, but is there no one you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like a little boy, someone you have crush on, things like that."

"I should tell you that?"

"Yes, you should."

"Okay, she's a colleague of mine, her name is Emily. I like her very much, but I don't think, that she feels the same. She's very smart and she shows during our work so much humanity. And she looks great, I like everything on her."

"Okay, did you tell her?"

"No, she will laugh at me."

"Are you sure?"

"It went always that way, so I won't tell her."

"Hmm, I think, you should tell her, ask her out for a date."

"And you're sure you're not a good fairy?"

"Hmm, it's only an advice. I think, I fly home now, time to sleep for a little fairy."

Titania got up and stretched her little wings.

"Maybe I see you next time, Spencer. Good night."

"Good night, Titania."

Spencer watched her while she flew out of the window. He felt really tired and only wanted to sleep.

On the next morning Spencer woke up with a bad headache. He slowly opened his eyes, he heard someone in the kitchen. He sat up before he went in the kitchen, surprised to see Emily there who made coffee.

"Good morning, you better take Aspirin, I just always have them in my bag."

"Oh, thank you. Coffee?"

"Ready in some seconds."

"I never drink again."

"And you did some strange things yesterday."

"What?" Spencer blushed in fear of what Emily would tell him now.

"I fell asleep on your couch, I woke up as you started to speak to someone who wasn't there. You were talking about fairies and you were walking through your flat, you called someone Titania."

"Oh, my god. It's so awkward. I thought, I saw a little green fairy here, the absinthe fairy..."

"And you told some very interesting things."

"About what?"

Now it was Emily who blushed.

"You talked about someone that you liked, and you mentioned my name."

"Umh..., I ..., it was..."

"Spencer, did you mean, what you said last night?"

Spencer looked around, ready to sink into the ground.

"Yes," he mumbled, "I meant it like I said, I like you very much."

Emily smiled at him.

"And am I laughing at you?"

"No, you're not, but what does this mean?"

"At first, you take pills against your headache, then coffee and I think, we can go out for dinner tonight."

"I would like to..."

"And Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Titania."

The end


End file.
